First time
by Belle pimprenelle
Summary: Toute relation est jalonnée par des centaines de premières fois, et celle de Mycroft Holmes et de l'inspecteur Lestrade ne fait pas exception. Chaque instant passé ensemble est unique, chaque nuit inoubliable... Mais certaines sont spéciales, gravées dans leurs mémoire, certaines sont extraordinaires. Recueil d'OS Mystrade, rating T , risque de fluffy.
1. First kiss

Me revoilà avec un recueil d'OS sur Mycroft Holmes et son charmant inspecteur Lestrade. Ce sont des histoire courtes sur les nuits qui ont marquées leur relation et l'ont faite avancer. Pour l'instant on reste en rating K+, mais je monterais peut être en T pour certains chapitres, même si je ne pense pas encore faire de lemon. Un grand merci à Tengaar qui a acceptée l'horrible tâche de me servir de beta. S'il reste des fautes, c'est pour elle ;)

Disclamer : Je ne détiens aucun des personnages, qui sont la propriété de la BBC et d'ACD, je ne fais que les utiliser à ma guise.

* * *

**First kiss**

L'adrénaline, l'impulsion que notre corps nous donne lorsque la situation est critique, lorsqu'elle exige que l'on agisse, vite, qu'on le fasse bien, lorsqu'elle exige tout de nous. Sentir son corps qui se tend quelques instants avant que l'action ne commence, tout s'efface autour de lui, seul l'objectif reste clair, précis. 3, 2, 1... La porte est enfoncée en silence. Il entre en premier prenant la tête du groupe qui l'accompagne, son arme au poing en position basse. Il avance dans cet entrepôt sombre, suivi par le reste de ses hommes. Ils doivent rester sur leurs gardes : il y a de grandes chances que l'homme soit encore là, comme Sherlock le lui a promis, et qu'ils puissent le prendre sur le fait. Il y a aussi de grandes chances qu'il soit armé, et dangereux. Dans le silence du hangar, sa respiration lui semble trop lourde, trop bruyante, le sergent resté avec lui le suit de près et il lui semble presque entendre les battements de son cœur affolé d'ici. Alors qu'il tourne au coin d'un conteneur, un cliquetis reconnaissable entre mille se fait entendre sur sa droite. Il tente de se retourner mais son corps devient soudain trop lourd, trop lent, beaucoup trop lent pour éviter ce qui fend l'air vers lui. Il a à peine le temps de voir leur fugitif du coin de l'œil avant que le choc ne vide ses poumons, un craquement sinistre provenant de sa propre cage thoracique suit l'impact de la balle. Il se sent partir en arrière propulsé par l'énergie cinétique résultante, l'arrière de son crâne s'écrase sur le métal froid, une vague de douleur explose devant ses yeux. Il entend d'autres coups de feu, espère qu'ils proviennent de l'arme du jeune sergent, que son inattention ne l'a pas tué. Il se sent glisser le long de la paroi, tente de résister mais son corps ne lui obéit plus, il ne parvient pas à reprendre sa respiration non plus. Et merde, il avait promis à Mycroft qu'il l'emmènerait diner ce soir...

oOoOoOoOo

Mycroft Holmes commençait à faire les cents pas dans son immense bureau. Il était déjà 20h30, et il n'avait toujours pas vu le bout d'un certain inspecteur, lui ayant donné rendez-vous une bonne demi-heure plus tôt. Ce n'était pas leur premier rendez-vous, mais c'était la première fois que le DI en prenait l'initiative, ce qui avait ravi l'homme d'État, enfin jusqu'à ce que celui-ci l'oublie. Non, il ne pouvait décemment pas l'avoir oublié, on n'oublie pas Mycroft Holmes. Il ne pensait pas que Grégory puisse le laisser en plan, surtout pas après s'être montré si attentionné avec lui. Mais 30 minutes, ça faisait beaucoup de retard. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de s'inquiéter... Absolument pas. Encore moins alors qu'il avait diminué la surveillance autour de Grégory depuis une semaine, à la demande expresse de celui-ci … Bon d'accord, il était inquiet. Mais à peine. Il inspira un grand coup, forçant son imagination à cesser d'élaborer des scénarios déplaisants. Premièrement ne pas paniquer, il lui suffirait sûrement d'interroger les quelques agents de surveillance qu'il gardait en réserve autour de son inspecteur pour être rassuré.

**Où est Lestrade ? MH**

**On l'a perdu il y a une heure, il se dirigeait vers la zone industrielle dans une voiture de la brigade d'intervention. Delta1**

Il ne put empêcher un soupir d'exaspération de franchir ses lèvres. A quoi bon embaucher des agents du MI5 si c'était pour qu'ils se fassent semer par les imbéciles de Scotland Yard ! Son inquiétude monta encore d'un cran, Grégory était donc en intervention et pas tranquillement en train de faire de la paperasse. Et ça n'était pas bon signe. Il allait devoir demander à Sherlock. Celui-ci travaillait avec Grégory ces derniers jours sur une banale histoire de contrebande, rien de bien dangereux à priori. Le problème avec Sherlock était qu'on ne pouvait jamais être sûr qu'il ne déterre pas une sombre histoire de mafia, ou d'espionnage industriel à partie d'un simple vol à l'étalage. De plus celui-ci avait une fâcheuse tendance à l'ignorer tant que la situation ne devenait pas critique, et il n'avait certainement pas le temps, ni même l'envie de rentrer dans le jeu de son frère. Lui restait l'option Watson. L'ancien militaire ne lui vouait pas vraiment une confiance aveugle, et avait tendance à se méfier de lui, mais au moins il lui répondrait si la demande était polie.

**Bonjour. Est-ce que vous savez où l'inspecteur Lestrade pourrait être actuellement ? MH**

**Quelque chose que le grand frère Holmes ignore, c'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! JW**

**John... MH**

**Non, je ne sais pas, mais Sherlock l'a orienté, il y a une heure, vers un entrepôt sur les quais sud, le 17, qui abriterait un des contrebandiers qu'il recherchait. Vous devriez commencer par là. JW**

Il ne perdit pas de temps, sortit de son bureau à grandes enjambées, tout en appelant son chauffeur. Il s'engouffra dans la voiture sitôt sorti du bâtiment, ordonnant au conducteur de faire au plus vite. Une heure s'était déjà écoulée depuis la dernière fois que Grégory avait été aperçu et Dieu sait ce qu'il pouvait se passer en une heure. Il se servit de son smartphone pour accéder au compte rendu des dernières communications de la police, espérant y trouver quelques informations. Et effectivement celle-ci était en pleine ébullition depuis quelques minutes.

**Ici FOX-22, une fusillade a éclatée pendant l'interpellation, demande assistance médicale sur les docks TERMINE**

**Ici FOX-22, je répète, demande immédiate pour une ambulance TERMINE**

**Ici Centrale, bien reçut FOX-22, ils sont en route. Qui est l'officier blessé ? TERMINE**

**Ici FOX-22 Le DI Lestrade, matricule 247745 TERMINE**

Son cœur se figea à la lecture de ses mots. C'était complètement idiot d'un point de vue strictement biologique, mais il se sentait comme frappé en pleine poitrine. Il était arrivé quelque chose. Il LUI était arrivé quelque chose. Il laissa retomber sur sa cuisse la main tenant le maudit appareil, interrompant sa lecture. Il ne pouvait pas lui arriver quelque chose, il avait promis, il devait l'emmener dîner ce soir, il avait promis... Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer que lorsque ses poumons supplièrent pour de l'air, se remplissant brusquement dans une inspiration sifflante. Sa tête lui tournait. Il savait que ça pouvait arriver, c'était une éventualité non négligeable compte tenu du poste de Grégory, il le savait, mais... Il ne l'avait même pas encore embrassé bon sang ! La voiture s'arrêta. Le chauffeur se tourna vers lui, visiblement inquiet : "Monsieur... Nous sommes arrivés". Sa voix fut prudente, calme mais réservée comme s'il sentait la tempête qui se jouait sous ce crâne, la tourmente qui approchait... Mycroft se jeta hors de la voiture, claquant la porte derrière lui, avant de se figer de nouveau, prit dans le bouillonnement des quais, ébloui par les gyrophares dont les lumières rouges et bleues transperçaient l'obscurité naissante, assourdi par le bruit des sirènes et les cris des officiers qui s'apostrophaient, troublé par le fourmillement de toute cette troupe, par l'agitation. Il s'approcha lentement du ruban jaune entourant toute la zone, une ligne trop criarde, se démarquant même au milieu de ce chaos, qui l'attirait irrésistiblement. Quelqu'un tenta de l'arrêter lorsqu'il la franchit et abandonna quand il lui montra son badge. Il n'y prêta même pas attention. Parce qu'il voit l'ambulance, parce qu'il sait qu'il est là, il espère qu'il soit là. Qu'il soit là vivant. Il ne sent plus ses jambes, et le poids qui pèse sur sa poitrine l'empêche presque de respirer, sa tête le lance et sa démarche s'accélère. Il s'approche encore de l'ambulance, et la vision qui l'accueille alors dépasse tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

OooOoOoOoOo

Grégory tentait de rester immobile malgré la douleur sourde qui irradiait de son flanc. Les mains sur la tête il laissait l'ambulancier palper son flanc droit et lui faire un bandage lâche afin de préserver un peu sa liberté de mouvement. Sa sixième côte est fracturée et son flanc en train de prendre une horrible teinte violette, chaque respiration est un calvaire, mais il sait qu'il a tout de même eu de la chance que la balle se fiche dans son gilet pare balle. Sa blessure à la tête ne lui semble pas si douloureuse, mais il lui est difficile de s'y intéresser compte tenu de l'état de sa cage thoracique. Ce n'est qu'en relevant les yeux, qu'il s'aperçut de la présence de Mycroft à la porte de l'ambulance. Celui-ci avait le souffle court et le fixait avec des yeux ronds, comme si la présence de l'inspecteur l'étonnait. Sans se préoccuper des protestations du médecin, il grimpa dans le camion, se jetant presque sur lui, inspectant chaque centimètre de son corps avec minutie, tentant d'évaluer son état. Il semblait bien plus agité que d'habitude, et si Grégory ne l'avait pas connu il aurait même dit presque effrayé.

"Mycroft... Que fais-tu ici ?"

Il se redressa lentement, s'éloignant de lui, il s'était visiblement ressaisi et avait repris sa posture droite et intransigeante habituelle. "Tu étais en retard."

Grégory cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Le gouvernement britannique était venu lui faire des remontrances sur son retard à leur rendez-vous dans une ambulance devant témoins, au beau milieu d'une scène de crime, exposant ainsi leur relation – était-ce seulement une relation quand on n'avait partagé que quelques dîners ? – aux yeux de tous. C'était pour le moins… Déconcertant ? Troublant ? Et légèrement enivrant …

"Heu... Oui, je sais, je suis désolé. Mais j'ai quand même une bonne excuse, il me semble. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?"

"Je m'inquiétais figure-toi." Répondit-il sur le ton du reproche "Tu aurais pu être gravement blessé et je ne l'aurais même pas su !"

"Calmes toi un peu. S'il m'était arrivé quelque chose de vraiment grave tu aurais été le premi..." Il s'interrompit, sachant que cette pause allait être analysée, avant de donner une information erronée ce qui aurait été pire aux yeux de Mycroft. Celui-ci ne mit d'ailleurs pas plus d'une seconde avant de déduire pourquoi il s'était arrêté.

"Je ne suis pas la personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence. Qui est-ce ?"

L'inspecteur ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou s'agacer de cet accès de jalousie. En fait si, il savait, mais il n'allait certainement pas l'admettre. "Ces papiers datent, je n'y ai pas touché depuis un moment..."

"C'est ton ex-femme..." Le visage de Mycroft se ferma. "C'est elle qui aurait été prévenue en premier." Il sortit son smartphone de sa poche et commença à pianoter sur le clavier.

"Je n'ai juste pas pensé à le changer, ça ne veut rien dire. Tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriques ?"

"Je règle ce problème tout de suite."

"Quoi ! Mais comment ? C'est mon dossier personnel, tu ne peux pas avoir accès à ses informations." Le regard suffisant que lui lança Mycroft par-dessus son écran finit de le convaincre que non seulement il le pouvait, mais que l'idée même d'avoir des secrets pour cet homme était un concept illusoire… Et bizarrement il s'en fichait.

"C'est fait, l'informa tranquillement Mycroft. Et maintenant, j'ai une dernière chose à régler avant de les laisser t'embarquer."

Il s'approcha de Grégory, lentement, une de ses mains se glissa contre la joue de l'inspecteur, l'obligeant à relever un peu la tête. Il se pencha, le fixant de ses grands yeux clairs, et pressant ses lèvres des siennes, doucement, lui laissant le temps de s'échapper, idée qui n'était même pas parvenue jusqu'au cerveau de Grégory, avant d'approfondir un peu plus le baiser. C'était doux, tendre, retenu, comme une promesse de ce qui pourrait suivre. Il aurait souhaité se fondre dans cette étreinte qui se termina bien trop vite à son goût. Mycroft se retira doucement, se redressa, plantant là un inspecteur pantelant et insatisfait. Il remis en place son infroissable costume de soie, époussetant son épaule droite, sans tenir nullement compte des regards effarés des dizaines de policiers ayant assités à la scène. Après être descendu du camion avec un flegme inimittable, il se retourna une dernière fois : "Repose-toi bien... Et n'oublie pas que tu me dois toujours une soirée."

Abasourdi, l'inspecteur se tourna vers l'ambulancier, qui ne lui fut d'aucune aide, occupé comme il était à s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Lorsque l'on referma les portes de l'ambulance, sa bouche béait encore et ses pensées étaient suspendues à un unique sujet, les lèvres de Mycroft Holmes.


	2. First night

Me revoila avec une nouvelle histoire sur notre couple favoris. Cette fois-ci on va s'intéresser de plus près au premier réveil, et à leur première nuit ensemble... Donc pour le coup, je vais augmenter le rating à T pour un bon début de lemon, c'est mon premier donc soyez indulgents. J'espère que cet Os vous plaira :) Laissez moi des reviews, faites moi des critiques, je m'attend à tout avec cette histoire ^^

Merci à Tengaar, ma beta qui à sans doute sauvé cette histoire d'une publication trop hâtive :)

* * *

**First night**

Grégory sentait la poids des draps sur lui, l'odeur familière de sa chambre, son sommeil se faisait plus léger. Quelque chose de doux chatouillait son nez, le tirant des limbes dans lesquels son esprit s'était enfoncé. Il grommela, et tourna la tête, tentant de s'éloigner de cette stimulation. Un rire grave sonna à ses oreilles... Ça c'était inhabituel. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, confus et quelque peu désorienté. Le visage de Mycroft apparu au dessus de lui, le couvant d'un regard doux, et plein de... Tendresse. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, cherchant à faire le point sur ces yeux si profonds, si bleus, qui le fixaient, attendant patiemment qu'il émerge de sa léthargie. "Bonjour toi." La voix du fonctionnaire fut accompagnée de nouvelles caresses sur son visage. Il répondit avec quelques difficultés, marmonnant un bonjour indistinct. Son cerveau se remettait lentement en marche à mesure qu'il se réveillait. Il était visiblement dans son lit, mais qu'est ce que... Ah oui ! La soirée particulière qui avait précédée lui revint soudainement en mémoire.

oOoOoOoOo

La soirée avait été parfaite, comme savait l'être celles organisées par Mycroft. Si celui-ci se comportait parfois de manière peu cavalière, l'abandonnant parfois sous d'obscurs prétextes, cette fois-ci rien n'était venu se mettre en travers de leur route. A croire que tout les criminels du monde entier avaient choisit de se faire tout petits ce soir là, de peur de subir la colère du gouvernement britannique. Mycroft avait ensuite raccompagné l'inspecteur à son domicile, profitant de la pénombre de la limousine pour jouer avec ses nerfs, l'embrassant de manière provocante, le chauffant sans jamais s'engager, gardant consciemment ses mains en dehors de l'affaire. Grégory avait bien conscience qu'il attendait qu'il fasse le pas suivant, il savait que le fonctionnaire le manipulait à envie, attisant son désir, sans jamais le satisfaire, soufflant le chaud et le froid, attendant une invitation qu'il finirait par obtenir tôt au tard... Et il s'en fichait. Il avait juste envie de lui, envie de découvrir le corps soigneusement enveloppé dans cet emballage de soie, envie de sentir ses grandes mains qu'on lui refusait sur sa peau. Alors que le chauffeur ouvrait la porte, Mycroft rompit le baiser, donnant le signal de la fin de soirée, le quittant sur cette note frustrante comme toujours... Mais pas aujourd'hui. Grégory sortit lentement de la voiture, conscient du regard appréciateur qui suivait ses mouvements, avant de se retourner et de lancer l'invitation qu'ils attendaient autant l'un que l'autre. "Tu montes ?"

Un sourire prédateur se peint sur les lèvres de son vis à vis. "J'ai cru que tu n'y viendrais jamais." Le piège si savamment tissé se refermait sur lui... Pour son plus grand plaisir.

A peine arrivés dans l'appartement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, prudemment, s'apprivoisant du regard, guettant la réaction de l'autre. Mycroft l'enveloppa dans une douce étreinte, leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un bref baiser, doux, à peine une caresse. Un regard fut échangé, la recherche d'un assentiment, et Grégory trouva une confirmation à ses gestes dans les pupilles dilatées par le désir de l'homme d'état. Se savoir désiré ne fit qu'accroire l'envie qui le dévorait peu à peu. Le feu que le fonctionnaire avait allumé avec brio dans cette ambulance, et entretenu si adroitement depuis des semaines était sur le point de le consumer. Leur corps se frôlèrent alors que leurs lèvres s'écrasaient, le contact électrisa l'inspecteur, qui attira son amant à lui, en réclamant plus. Mycroft l'embrassait... Absolument pas comme il l'avait embrassé précédemment, avec décence, et malice, pas pour provoquer du désir, il exprimait ici le sien, jouant avec ses lèvres, léchant, mordillant, pinçant, plaquant son inspecteur au mur, laissant ses mains se balader sur son corps. Ce n'était pas une manière correcte d'embrasser, certainement pas, c'était un combat, une lutte, un corps à corps que Grégory n'était pas en mesure de gagner, non qu'il en ai eu envie. Il rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, rejetant sa tête en arrière, ne se souvenant plus que respirer et embrasser étaient deux actions compatibles. Première erreur. Mycroft loin de se décourager, se rabattit avec plaisir sur le cou maintenant largement offert, apposant de doux baisers en suivant sa carotide avant de mordre, doucement, sa clavicule, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque et parfaitement indécent. Heureux de sa découverte, le fonctionnaire ne se priva pas de renouveler l'expérience, profitant de cette distraction pour partir en guerre contre la chemise de Lestrade. Celle-ci ne résista pas longtemps, vaincue en quelques minutes par celui qui dirigeait d'une main de fer le gouvernement britannique. Les mains froides de Mycroft se glissèrent alors sur ses flancs, caressant sa peau nue, lui tirant un glapissement étranglé. Les lèvres de Mycroft vinrent lécher son oreille, avant qu'il ne demande :"Qui-a-t-il ?"

"Tes mains... Elles sont gelées." Il tenta de prendre un ton indigné, mais échoua lamentablement, ne produisant qu'un murmure éraillé.

"Alors, réchauffe-les." Sa voix était bien trop profonde, bien trop suave, un véritable appel à la luxure, et Grégory gémit une nouvelle fois alors que des dents pinçaient doucement son lobe. La tempête de sensations était trop forte, il n'avait plus l'habitude de gérer autant de sollicitations : la bouche de Mycroft butinant son cou, ses grandes mains qui se baladaient sur son torse dévoilé, son souffle effleurant sa peau à vif. Il commençait à se sentir assez à l'étroit dans son pantalon de costume bon marché... Il avait cruellement envie de contact, de plus de contact, et de beaucoup d'autres choses, qu'il ne parvenait pas à nommer sur le moment, mais plus en tout cas. Des envies qu'il avait pas ressenties depuis des années. Il sortit la chemise de soie de son emplacement, la froissant, glissa ses mains dessus, saisit les hanches de l'autre homme et les tirât vers lui. Plaquant ainsi leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, mettant en contact des parties de leur anatomie demandant désespérément de l'attention, leur tirant un gémissement. Agréablement surpris par l'initiative, Mycroft le laissa engager sa cuisse entre ses jambes, et frotter son corps contre le sien, abandonnant un peu du contrôle pour profiter de la friction en gémissant doucement. Ce son doux et étouffé sonnait aux oreilles de l'inspecteur comme une douce mélodie, une victoire personnelle, il désirait l'entendre de nouveau, faire gémir l'homme le plus puissant de Grande Bretagne encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne soit plus qu'un murmure brisé.

Mycroft releva les yeux vers lui, et il aperçut dans ses prunelles d'ordinaires glacées, le même désir incontrôlable que celui qui menaçait de le submerger, la même envie irrépressible de se jeter à corps perdu dans cette lutte sans vainqueur, jusqu'à ce que la raison soit perdue, que tout ce qui n'était pas eux s'évanouisse. Le besoin de se perdre dans l'autre, jusqu'à ce que leur esprits soient ravagés par le plaisir, perdu dans les limbes de l'orgasme, jusqu'à ce que le nom de l'autre soit le seul mot pouvant franchir leur lèvres. Le besoin de ressentir, de donner, de prendre, d'abandonner. La même urgence. Ils apposèrent leur fronts, continuant de se regarder sans un mot, respirant le même air, reprenant leur souffle. Mycroft s'arracha le premier de cette étrange transe, remonta lentement ses mains pour saisir avec douceur la tête de son amant. Sa voix rauque et basse vibrait sous les assauts du désir qui le rongeait, mais ses mots eux restèrent mesurés, plein d'une assurance tranquille :"On a tout le temps." Et il avait raison, le moment de se perdre viendrait bien assez vite, mais un autre jeu bien plus important les attendaient d'abord, celui de la découverte. Le baiser reprit, plus doucement, avec plus de tendresse et même quelques hésitations, parce que cette nuit n'était pas une nuit pour se perdre dans les bras d'un amant de passage, c'était la première d'une longue série. C'était leur première fois.

oOoOoOoOo

Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues au souvenir de ce qui c'était déroulé par la suite. Il releva les yeux vers Mycroft, qui ne semblait avoir eu aucun mal à suivre ses pensées et prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à le voir s'empourprer. "Des regrets ?" Demanda-t-il, un fond d'inquiétude transparaissant sous son assurance insolemment affichée. "Oui..." Grégory fit une pause, ménageant son effet. "Que la nuit n'ai pas été plus longue." Acheva-t-il, ses lèvres se retroussant irrémédiablement de manière mutine. Un sourire ravit s'étira sur les lèvres de l'homme d'état, qui s'empressa de faire disparaître celui, un peu trop triomphant, de Grégory le recouvrant de ses lèvres. Grégory s'abandonna doucement, se souvenant instinctivement de comment embrasser Mycroft. Ce fut un baiser bien différent de ceux qui avaient animés leur nuit, doux mais appuyé, passionné sans être violent. Grégory le rompit, se reculant un peu, il profita de la lumière diffusée par le soleil voilé se levant sur Londres pour admirer l'homme extraordinaire qui avait déboulé dans sa vie quelques années auparavant. Mycroft avait sur ce visage ce sourire particulier qu'il lui réservait à lui et à lui seul, ce sourire ravit, rayonnant, qui montait jusqu'à ces yeux, les illuminant comme rien d'autre. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir laisser pénétrer dans sa vie, ni d'avoir cédé à ses avances. Il ne regrettait absolument rien... Et surtout pas la nuit précédente. Il avait toujours su que cet homme de glace se fraierait une place jusqu'à son cœur s'il le voulait... Et manifestement il le désirait. Dieu, il aimait cet homme. Il aimait Mycroft Holmes, comme il n'avait plus aimé depuis des années. Mycroft l'appela doucement, lui ouvrant ses bras en une invitation qu'il ne se voyait refuser pour rien au monde. Il se lova contre le torse ferme, enfouissant son visage dans le creux d'un cou qui lui était paresseusement offert. Il sentit le besoin de dire quelque chose, les mots qui manquaient à cette première nuit parfaite, les mots qui mettraient le doigt sur toute cette intensité. Mais les mots n'avaient jamais été son fort, une fois de plus ils lui restèrent dans la gorge, et il se contenta de se blottir un peu plus dans la douce étreinte de son amant... _Plus tard, j'aurais tout le temps de lui dire plus tard._


	3. First nightmare

**Encore une nouvelle petite histoire, un peu plus angst, sur les cauchemards que fait parfois Lestrade la nuit, et sur ce que lui apporte la présence de Mycroft à ses côtés. Les review sont toujours les bienvenues. Les critiques, positive ou non, me permettent de m'améliorer, alors n'hésitez pas :) Sur ce je vous laisse, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**First nightmare**

Il sentit le malaise insidieux qui annonçait toujours l'arrivée de ses cauchemars peu après s'être endormi. Quel que soit le rêve qu'il était en train de faire, cette sensation malsaine d'être observé s'installait d'abord et le terrorisait bien avant que les premières images n'arrivent. Ses angoisses latentes commençaient par ressurgir, sous forme d'ombres, de mouvements qu'il ne pouvait percevoir que du coin de l'œil. L'air se faisait sensiblement plus lourd, plus épais, peinant à entrer dans ses poumons, le ciel s'assombrissait, prenant une teinte proche du grenat. Et peu à peu des réminiscences apparaissaient, se fondant dans le paysage, devenant partie prenante de son environnement. Les corps inertes fleurissaient, ici et là, envahissant peu à peu son champ de vision, des murmures, de lourds soupirs d'agonie saturaient l'atmosphère.

Il ne voyait jamais la même chose, ses rêves étant visiblement influencés par les affaires les plus récentes, même si certaines, les plus sordides, ne manquaient jamais à l'appel. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il faisait ce rêve, il se mettait toujours à courir, pensant pouvoir échapper aux effroyables visions. Il finissait chaque fois par monter cette colline, sans prendre le temps de se retourner, trébuchant sans cesse, sans regarder ce qu'il avait à ses pieds, courant vers la frêle silhouette parée d'une petite robe blanche qui dominait le paysage apocalyptique, suivant la petite voix terrorisée qui ne cessait d'appeler à l'aide, de demander grâce, de supplier. Et lorsqu'il arrivait en haut, invariablement, il se mettait à pleuvoir… Une pluie rouge sombre, presque noire, poisseuse, qui imprégnait sa chemise, l'alourdissant, teintant la robe de l'enfant de ce pourpre si sombre, la drapant de son dernier linceul. Elle tendait alors sa main blafarde vers lui, le pointant d'un doigt résolument accusateur. "C'est de TA faute."

* * *

Il se réveilla, une fois de plus en sueur, tremblant de tout son corps, tentant en vain de reprendre son souffle, s'étranglant. Mycroft remua à côté de lui, sans aucun doute réveillé par son agitation. Et mince, cela ne faisait que quelques nuits qu'ils partageaient le même lit. Combien de fois était-ce arrivé, combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé trempé dans ses draps en criant ? Au cours des ans, il avait cessé de compter. Sa femme le lui avait toujours reproché, maudissant son travail qu'il traînait désormais jusque dans le lit conjugal… La chambre d'amis était vite devenue son nouveau refuge le peu de temps que dura encore leur mariage. Et aujourd'hui tout recommençait, nouveau lit, nouveau compagnon, même les cauchemars qui l'avaient visiblement suivi. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

« Grégory... ». La voix traînante du fonctionnaire qui peinait à se réveiller était plus rauque qu'à son habitude. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il n'y eût pas de réponse, trop occupé qu'il était à tenter de s'extraire de son rêve et à reprendre une contenance. Mycroft se rapprocha doucement de son compagnon, qui restait recroquevillé de son côté du lit, tremblant, et respirant avec difficulté. Et lorsqu'il se rapprocha encore, celui-ci s'éloigna davantage, dans une tentative maladroite de sortir du lit. Grégory, peu disposé à s'expliquer, préféra tenter une retraite stratégique, qui échoua lamentablement, ses jambes refusant purement et simplement de le porter. La suite des événements le prit carrément de cours. Il avait l'habitude de se faire chasser du lit par sa femme lors de ces nuits particulières, mais Mycroft n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Il n'en fit rien. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et le colla contre lui, faisant peu de cas du tee shirt trempé les séparant. Il l'entoura de ses bras et apposa sa tête contre son épaule, murmurant des mots doux tout contre celle-ci. « Chuuuut, c'est bon Grégory tout va bien, c'est juste moi. » Apaisé par cette étreinte, son souffle se ralentit, ses poumons se remplirent enfin profondément d'air et les tremblements se calmèrent au fur et à mesure des baisers que Mycroft déposait dans son cou remontant doucement vers son oreille gauche. Lorsqu'il sa gorge fut moins oppressée, il tenta de parler, voulant s'excuser d'avoir troublé le sommeil de son compagnon.

« Mycroft, je... ». Il se racla la gorge « Je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus ». Il sentit le soupir de son compagnon frôler oreille, le faisant frisonner.

« Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir. » Tous ses espoirs de passer l'incident sous silence furent douchés par cette phrase. Bien sûr Mycroft avait, une fois encore, raison : il ne pouvait rien faire contre ces rêves qui le poursuivaient depuis des années, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Sa femme l'avait envoyé voir plusieurs psychologues, dont une spécialiste des SSPT, et du stress au travail, cela n'avait rien changé. Il allait s'éloigner de Mycroft lorsque celui-ci resserra sa prise autour de lui. « Tu auras encore des crises, c'est certain, et je serais là, toujours. Tu ne dois pas en avoir honte, ces cauchemars sont les cicatrices de la guerre que tu mènes pour amener un peu de tranquillité à cette ville. Ils sont les vestiges de ce que tu as fait pour elle. Juste des vestiges. »

Ces mots lui serrèrent sa gorge, il avait tellement voulu les entendre dans la bouche de sa femme, il avait tellement espéré qu'elle puisse reconnaître à leur juste valeur les efforts qu'il faisait pour faire de Londres un endroit plus sûr, plus juste. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il se retourna dans l'étreinte et se pelotonna encore un peu plus contre Mycroft, dans la chaleur de ses bras, enfouissant son visage contre la large poitrine qui lui était offerte. Balbutiant quelque peu, il voulut remercier cet homme qui lui offrait enfin une acceptation totale et complète. "Mycroft, je, je t'aime, et..." la fin de la phrase resta coincé dans sa gorge, mais le plus important avait été dit. Mycroft relâcha son étreinte, laissant ses mains s'égarer dans son dos, formant de grands cercles apaisants. Des mots lui furent murmurés dans ses cheveux en retour « Moi aussi, Grégory, moi aussi. » Ce fut tout ce qu'il entendit avant de se laisser sombrer de nouveau, dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	4. First argument

Et me revoilà avec une nouvelle étape de la relation particulière unissant la main du gouvernement britannique et notre inspecteur préféré, une étape que tout les couples vivent, et surmontent avec plus ou moins de facilité...Lorsqu'il la surmontent. Pour vous en exclusivité, un dossier placé depuis des années sous le sceau du secret défense, la première dispute de nos deux tourtereaux !

Un grand merci à ma fidèle beta lectrice, Tengaar qui subit mes brouillons sans jamais se décourager devant mes fautes... Innombrables.

Les critiques, bonnes ou non, sont encore et toujours les bien venues, elles me permettent de m'améliorer. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire... Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**First argument**

Scotland Yard. Dans la seule pièce encore allumée à cette heure avancée, l'inspecteur Lestrade se tenait derrière son bureau, fébrile : la cause en était encore et toujours l'illustre personnage lui servant de compagnon. Le message qui venait d'apparaître sur l'écran de son portable aurait dû le mettre dans une colère noire, ou du moins dans un état de contrariété avancée, mais il n'en était rien. Il se sentait calme, l'esprit un peu vide, et se contentait de fixer la pile de dossiers administratifs enfin terminés qui trônait devant lui en soupirant.

**J'ai un contre temps, attends-moi encore une demi-heure. MH**

Leur soirée au restaurant était en train de tomber à l'eau. Une fois de plus. Il récupéra son manteau, s'en couvrit et sortit sans se presser du Yard, se dirigeant vers des rues bien plus animées à cette heure tardive que le centre administratif de la capitale britannique. Étrangement, tout se clarifiait dans son esprit : après des semaines de vexations, de retards à répétition et de nombreux rendez-vous annulés, il était plus que temps de faire comprendre à Mycroft que sa conduite n'avait rien de correcte. Il méritait décidément plus de respect. Et une petite vengeance pour commencer ne serait pas de trop. Cela ne résoudrait rien et semblerait sûrement puéril à un observateur extérieur, mais Mycroft l'avait largement méritée … Et puis une petite sortie au pub lui ferait du bien. Il s'arrêta dans le premier établissement paraissant accueillant, commanda un demi d'une bonne bière brune et s'assit au comptoir près de la petite TV qui diffusait un match de rugby. L'atmosphère joyeuse qui régnait dans le bar, et son sens du contact facile lui permirent de mener une intense conversation avec un groupe de supporters des Cardiff Blues en commentant une bonne partie du match.

* * *

A la fin de la première mi-temps, il se trouvait dans un état d'alcoolémie qui le rendait plutôt euphorique. Il se retourna en entendant alors une voie féminine assez familière l'appeler, et se trouva nez à nez avec la jolie assistante de son amant. Il se renfrogna aussitôt, et le superbe tailleur enserrant sa taille fine ne le mit pas vraiment de meilleure humeur. On n'a pas idée de passer ses journées, et une bonne partie de ses nuits, à travailler avec une femme aussi magnifique. Elle l'aborda avec un sourire parfaitement étudié : "Bonsoir inspecteur. Mr. Holmes a fait apprêter une voiture pour vous. Si vous voulez bien me suivre."

"Allez dire à votre patron d'arrêter d'envoyer son assistante pour régler ses problèmes d'ordre privé. Il n'a qu'à venir en personne si ça lui chante, moi je ne bouge pas d'ici. "

Il se tourna de nouveau sur son tabouret, manquant de fait l'air parfaitement offensé de la jeune femme, qui n'avait certainement pas l'habitude de se faire renvoyer ainsi… Même J. Waston lui accordait plus d'intérêt. Grégory ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en entendant les talons d'Anthea claquer sur le parquet de chêne alors que la porte se refermait sur elle. Ce ne serait sans doute plus très long… Même s'il s'attendait à ce que sa rebuffade soit accueillie de cette manière, il se sentait tout de même un peu déçu que Mycroft ne se soit pas déplacé en personne tout de suite. Cela le conforta dans l'idée que celui-ci ne faisait pas vraiment de lui une priorité.

Il se passa à peine une dizaine de minutes avant que la porte du pub ne s'ouvre de nouveau, Grégory n'eut pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui pour savoir qui venait d'entrer. Il aurait reconnu ce pas mesuré entre mille, et ce parfum… Un savant mélange de musc boisé, d'earl grey et de soie froissée, une odeur lui appartenant, à lui et à lui seul. Mycroft Holmes lui faisait l'honneur de sa présence dans un pub miteux du centre-ville. Malgré la présence presque écrasante dans son dos, l'inspecteur ne se retourna pas, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se jeter sur ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué, se battant contre le désir ardent de serrer cet homme si rare dans ses bras… Pas ce soir, il ne pouvait pas céder ce soir. Mycroft resta encore quelques instants silencieux, hantant le DI de sa présence si envoûtante, avant de prendre la parole, de sa voix cajoleuse mais non moins autoritaire :

" Grégory... Viens. "

" Non. " La fermeté de sa voix le surprit presque, il était plus que résolu à ne pas succomber ce soir. Il ne se retourna même pas. Pour une fois, ce ne serait pas à lui de faire des compromis. Et le gouvernement britannique, en habitué des négociations sous tension, comprit vite qu'il n'avait aucune chance de transiger avec cette partie adverse, bien trop furieuse. Il poussa un soupir résigné :"D'accord, tout ce que tu voudras… Mais pas ici." Satisfait d'avoir réussit à obtenir l'attention de Monsieur Holmes, Grégory se leva, prit son manteau, et sortit sans un mot, ni un regard de plus pour son amant. Celui-ci venait de comprendre, à ses frais, que l'inspecteur était bien plus entêté et coriace qu'il ne l'aurait cru… Et qu'il allait sans doute passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

* * *

Le voyage se fit dans un silence lourd et particulièrement pesant. Mycroft sentait bien que son compagnon avait de nombreuses choses à lui reprocher, et il ne doutait pas un instant que ce silence éclaterait dès qu'ils seraient seuls. Tout dans sa gestuelle indiquait qu'il ne s'était maîtrisé que parce qu'il affectionnait aussi peu les effusions publiques que lui. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant la résidence de Mycroft, Grégory ne fit aucune remarque. Il se doutait bien que l'homme d'État préférait être sur son terrain pour avoir ce type de confrontation. Il s'en moquait, ce qu'il avait à lui dire n'était de toute manière pas confortable à entendre. Ils entrèrent sans un mot, Grégory se refusant toujours à regarder l'homme qui le guida jusqu'à la grande cuisine, autant par peur de craquer que pour perturber son interlocuteur. Ce dernier retira sa veste et desserra un peu sa cravate, puis se tourna face à Grégory, toujours aussi droit dans ses chaussures italiennes hors de prix. L'inspecteur resta planté en plein milieu de la cuisine, ne sachant plus par où commencer, déconcentré par la présence de cet homme décidément bien trop troublant…

"Alors, pourquoi t'es tu enfui ?"

Le sang de Gregory ne fit qu'un tour, il était hors de question que Mycroft retourne la situation à son avantage.

"Enfui ? C'est la meilleure celle-là. C'est toi qui passes ton temps à disparaître sans un mot, sans la moindre excuse. Tu me fais attendre jusqu'au bout de la nuit pour te défiler au petit matin, lorsque tu daignes encore m'honorer de ta présence. Tu demandes, tu prends et tu disparais."

"Le travail Grégory, je pensais que tu comprendrais."

"Le travail, encore et toujours, le travail. Tu n'aurais pas une autre excuse pour une fois, celle-ci commence à être usée."

"Ce que je fais est important, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer." La voix calme et parfaitement maîtrisée du fonctionnaire, qui semblait presque ennuyé d'avoir à s'expliquer, fit sortir définitivement Grégory de ses gongs.

"Oh oui bien sur, tu es indispensable, tu fais tourner le monde à toi tout seul sans doute. Mycroft Holmes, l'irremplaçable ! Qu'est ce que ça fait de moi ? Un passe temps ? Une distraction passagère ? Une manière originale de s'occuper entre deux rendez-vous capitaux ?!"

"Tu sais bien que ça n'a rien à voir !"

"Non justement je ne le sais pas ! Tu ne dis jamais rien, tu ne parles jamais de ce que l'on est, de ce que l'on deviendra, de ce que je suis ou pourrais être pour toi. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre et jamais un mot plus important que l'autre. Tu m'espionnes, tu diriges ma vie dans l'ombre comme tu le fais avec le gouvernement, tu me baises quand tu en as le temps et ça s'arrête là."

"C'est faux, tu n'en sais rien…"

"Alors dis-moi !"

"Tu ne comprendrais pas !"

"Prends-moi pour un con en plus ! Tu as juste peur, Mycroft. Tu es terrorisé par tout ce que tu ne peux pas contrôler. Et si tu ne peux pas passer outre, alors laisse tomber, parce que je ne serais jamais un de tes petits soldats obéissants, je ne suis pas un rat de laboratoire que l'on regarde s'ébattre de loin pour s'amuser. Si tu me veux vraiment il va falloir que tu acceptes de t'impliquer, de te mettre en première ligne, de quitter ton poste de grand manitou et de redevenir un homme comme les autres."

"Tu veux que je m'excuse pour ce soir ?" Mycroft commençait à être fatigué, cette discussion était la plus éprouvante qu'il avait vécue depuis de nombreuses années. Et il avait négocié le protocole de Kyoto. Elle le touchait de bien trop près, elle impliquait des êtres chers, des sentiments. Grégory le visait lui, pas le pays derrière, il attaquait l'homme et seulement l'homme… Et ça faisait mal.

L'inspecteur soupira : "Tu n'as rien compris. Je veux que tu arrêtes de me considérer comme acquis. Je ne suis pas à toi, je ne le serais jamais. Tu ne peux pas te soucier de moi uniquement quand ça t'arrange. Je peux dire non, je peux partir, et j'avoue que l'idée me plaît bien en ce moment !"

"Alors pars !"

Grégory se figea brutalement, tandis que Mycroft regrettait déjà les mots qui venaient de franchir ses lèvres. Bien sur qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, il voulait juste qu'il s'arrête de crier, de dire ces mots qui le blessait. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, il voulait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, passer la main dans ses cheveux déjà presque blancs. Il voulait le voir rire. Il voulait l'entendre lui murmurer des mots doux... Il le voulait lui. Mais l'inspecteur était déjà sorti de la cuisine. Alors il tenta de toutes ses forces de se rattraper.

"Attends, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas." Il l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'il se tenait déjà sur le pas de sa porte, et le força à se retourner vers lui. Il fut surpris de découvrir des larmes au bord des yeux de son inspecteur, et se sentit encore plus mal, si c'était encore possible. "Reste."

"Non…" Sa voix resta ferme, il n'en démordrait pas : il avait besoin d'entendre Mycroft lui dire qu'il comptait pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à le voir épisodiquement lorsque celui-ci le lui autorisait. Il avait besoin d'être sûr de ne pas être le seul à éprouver ce sentiment de manque lorsqu'ils ne se voyaient pas assez souvent, à être si tendu en sa présence, le seul à être sous le charme… Il avait peur d'être encore une fois le seul à être amoureux. Il se dégagea de la prise de son amant et descendit les marches du perron. Il se retourna une dernière fois, il avait encore quelques mots à dire.

"Le monde tournait bien avant que tu commences à t'en occuper, et il continuera bien longtemps après, le MI5 te remplacera, tout comme le gouvernement. Ils ont besoin de tes capacités, pas absolument de toi… Moi si."

Il disparut alors dans les petites ruelles, ignorant royalement la voiture noire attendant de le ramener chez lui, et laissant un Holmes plus que désemparé par sa déclaration sur le perron de sa demeure banlieusarde.

* * *

La fin de nuit que passa Grégory ne mérite pas tant d'être relatée. Elle ne fut qu'attente, oscillation entre résignation et espoir intense, larmes, soupirs et rires désabusés. Et ce fut la tête basse et les yeux gonflés, qu'il rejoignit péniblement son bureau le matin suivant. Il ne savait pas qu'espérer suite à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue, mais il sentait que leur relation, si celle-ci existait encore, ne pourrait que prendre une nouvelle direction. A moins que Mycroft ne décide purement et simplement de profiter de cette occasion pour changer de distraction… Et peut être se rabattre sur sa si serviable secrétaire. Après tout il n'était pas toujours capable de comprendre ce qu'attendait de lui cet esprit un peu à part, cet homme exceptionnel et dangereux. Quelle idée avait-il eu de se laisser approcher par cet homme si mystérieux ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, l'inspecteur ne remarqua pas les regards amusés, et les sourires goguenards que la plupart de ses collègues lui lançaient. Toutes les conversations s'étaient tues à son entrée dans les bureaux de la criminelle. Il passa sans le voir devant le bureau de Donovan, qui riait sous cape avec son légiste d'amant, et ouvrit la porte du sien. Ce qu'il y vit le figea sur place. Sur son bureau reposait, bien en évidence, un gigantesque et superbe bouquet de roses d'un rouge sombre, dont l'expéditeur était tout désigné. Pris d'un horrible doute, Grégory se retourna brusquement, pour saisir l'expression amusée de la plupart des enquêteurs présents qui s'efforçaient vainement de paraître occupés. Il sentit le rouge lui venir aux joues. Donovan se leva brusquement, brisant le silence pesant, et se dépêcha de quitter la pièce se retenant visiblement d'exploser de rire. Piqué au vif, le DI referma violemment la porte de son bureau derrière lui, tentant de garder un semblant de dignité dans sa retraite précipitée.

Il s'assit à son bureau, un peu sonné. Il n'avait pas prévu une telle démonstration de la part de son amant, d'ordinaire si discret. Malgré la gêne qu'il pouvait ressentir vis-à-vis de ses hommes, dont certains devaient déjà avoir devinés d'où provenait ce cadeau -l'épisode de l'ambulance ayant laissé quelques traces- il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché par le geste. Il détailla le bouquet, une composition de très bon goût, où de petites touches de blanc renforçaient la couleur écarlate des roses, et donnaient du relief à l'ensemble. Un ruban doré noué autour des tiges permettait aux fleurs de tenir dans un vase en porcelaine noire. Un petit mot écrit de l'élégante écriture de Mycroft sur une carte en carton de bonne facture l'accompagnait : _**Désolé**_. Un peu trop romantique à son goût comme demande d'excuses... Mais cela lui faisait plaisir de se sentir courtisé, de manière bien plus conventionnelle qu'à l'accoutumé en tout cas. Cela ne suffirait certainement pas, bien trop impersonnel, mais c'était un bon début. D'ailleurs Mycroft avait dû le sentir aussi car il découvrit posée non loin du bouquet une petite boite en fer ouvragé enrubannée dans une soie, rouge elle aussi. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution, et découvrit à l'intérieur une lettre plus longue, et une carte électronique plastifiée blanche, vierge de toute inscription. Ne comprenant pas l'utilité de la carte, il la reposa, déplia la lettre et s'empressa de la parcourir.

« _**Grégory, la carte ci-jointe est un pass qui te permettra d'accéder à mon bureau au MI5. J'aimerais pouvoir te promettre de ne plus jamais te laisser en plan, mais ce serait un mensonge, je le crains. Je suppose cependant que tu pourrais en faire usage pour venir me chercher jusque dans mon bureau si d'aventure j'abuse encore de la patience que tu m'accordes… Ou simplement pour me rapporter ce parapluie qui semble s'être attardé dans ton bureau ce matin. Derrière la porte.**_

_**P.S : Je ne prête pas ce genre de chose à mes amants de passage… Je ne les prête pas d'ailleurs. Déduis en le reste.**_

_**P.S 2 : Je te conseille par contre de rester discret dans l'utilisation que tu en feras, il me serait fort inconfortable d'avoir à justifier qu'un deuxième pass d'accès d'habilitation secret défense se balade librement dans la nature… Merci d'avance**_. »

Grégory resta un moment silencieux, avant de partir dans un rire incontrôlé, provoqué par cette situation légèrement incongrue et surréaliste à son goût. Il venait de se voir remettre la clé pour pénétrer dans le bureau le plus sécurisé du pays… Pas la clé de sa maison ou du club Dyogène, non celle du MI5. Mon Dieu, cet homme le rendrait fou. Et puis "déduis en le reste", sérieusement ? Cet homme était impossible. Trois mots, trois tout petits mots, c'était vraiment trop dur à écrire ? Il mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre son sérieux, dépassé par le trop plein d'émotions et la fatigue résultante de sa nuit mouvementée. Toute cette histoire lui avait appris au moins deux choses… Un : Il était définitivement trop amoureux de cet homme pour pouvoir supporter des disputes pareilles tous les quatre matins. À réserver donc pour les cas exceptionnels. Deux : Mycroft Holmes était vraiment un homme parfaitement incompréhensible, parfois imprévisible, manipulateur, machiavélique… Et surtout timide. L'idée de profiter un peu de sa position de force actuelle pour obtenir des aveux en bonne et due forme se dessina lentement dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, il savait maintenant quel attachement le fonctionnaire lui portait, ces actes parlaient pour lui. Mais l'idée qu'il pourrait ne jamais entendre ces mots s'il ne le poussait pas, finit par le convaincre de tenter le coup. Il s'empara du parapluie qu'il trouva bien entendu derrière la porte, et quitta son bureau, emportant la carte et la lettre avec lui. Il traversa la salle la tête haute, sans faire aucun cas des quelques sourires qu'il provoquait. Il s'en fichait, il avait des choses bien plus importantes en tête… Il allait faire craquer Mycroft Holmes.

* * *

La traversée des bureaux de Thames House pour parvenir jusqu'à celui de son amant lui parut irréelle. Il avait l'impression d'être sorti de son monde, de sa zone de confort et il dut se raccrocher au souvenir de ce qu'il était venu chercher pour ne pas faire demi-tour immédiatement. La carte fournie par Holmes lui ouvrit absolument toutes les portes et lui assura la coopération de toutes les personnes à qui il demanda son chemin. Ce fut Anthéa qui l'accueillit devant le bureau de Mycroft et lui permit de pénétrer dans le cœur du gouvernement britannique. De l'imposante pièce de travail dont Mycroft disposait, il ne retint pas grand-chose, des boiseries chaudes, des murs couverts de livres, du velours rouge, et une impression de grandeur, de puissance. Il fut totalement distrait de l'observation de cette magnifique salle, par la présence de son propriétaire, assis derrière un immense bureau de bois sombre, ses grandes mains croisées devant lui, le transperçant de son regard bleu fjord. S'il ne l'avait pas si bien connu, jamais Grégory n'aurait remarqué à quel point cet homme si imposant et sûr de lui, semblait soulagé de le voir. Lui aussi avait attendu. L'inspecteur se ressaisit rapidement, capacité qu'il avait fortement développé depuis qu'il connaissait les Holmes : il ne devait pas se déconcentrer maintenant s'il voulait atteindre son objectif. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'au bureau et s'assit sur une des deux chaises faisant face à son amant, sans dire un mot et surtout sans lui demander la permission. Son attitude sembla rendre le fonctionnaire un poil plus mal à l'aise et ce dernier se racla légèrement la gorge pendant que Grégory faisait semblant de détailler la pièce : "Très joli bureau..." Un silence "Il semblerait que tu aies oublié malencontreusement ton parapluie dans le mien." Le DI désigna le parapluie d'un air impassible.

"Il semblerait en effet." Un silence encore, Mycroft déglutit avant de lancer la question qui lui brûlait la langue : "Je suis pardonné ?" Sa question était tellement sérieuse que Grégory faillit une fois de plus tout abandonner, puis se ravisa.

"Je ne sais pas encore..." Il sorti la lettre de sa poche et la déplia sur le bureau. "Tu devrais lire cette lettre."

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel : "Je sais ce qu'elle contient, je l'ai écrite."

"Hmhm, tu dois savoir ce qu'elle ne contient pas alors ?"

"Je ne suis pas bien sûr de suivre."

"Eh bien tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il y manque quelque chose, quelques mots pour être précis…? Là. Juste après le premier PS." Il vit la compréhension s'afficher sur le visage de son compagnon, suivie de près par une vague de peur et de contrariété. "Tu ne voudrais pas les rajouter maintenant par hasard ?" La question posée en toute innocence fit réagir Mycroft plus vivement que si on l'avait piqué.

"Je ne pense pas que ces mots-là soient absolument nécessaires, le message me semble suffisamment clair comme ça, et tu sembles l'avoir bien compris par ailleurs."

"Quel dommage..."

"Quoi ?"

"En fait, je me disais que si ce genre de choses venait à être porté à ma connaissance, tous mes griefs seraient sûrement oubliés dans la seconde… Tant pis." L'inspecteur soupira et amorça un mouvement pour se lever, lorsque la main de Mycroft, lui saisit le bras, l'obligeant à se rasseoir.

"Est-ce que tu ne serais pas en train de te foutre de moi ?" La voix de son amant était basse, et rauque, pleine de désir et de colère contenus.

Grégory le tira vers lui, leur fronts se touchant presque, et murmura avec un sourire prédateur : "Je ne sais pas... Tu veux prendre le risque ?"

Ils se fixèrent quelques minutes, leurs lèvres si proches qu'ils étaient contraints de respirer le même air, remplit d'une tension presque insoutenable, s'affrontant du regard. L'inspecteur sut qu'il avait gagné au moment exact où un soupir effleura ses lèvres à vif. Mycroft faiblit alors, détournant le regard. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait des choses à se faire pardonner. Il se saisit de son stylo plume favori, celui qui ne le quittait jamais, se rassit et entreprit de griffonner trois petits mots de plus à son message. Grégory fut enchanté de voir que cette main de fer avec laquelle il dirigeait son petit monde, comme le grand, tremblait un peu, brouillant son écriture si parfaite. Lorsque ce fut terminé, Grégory se pencha par-dessus le grand bureau de chêne et alla chercher les lèvres de son compagnon, s'en emparant avec passion et tendresse, les dévorant avec dévotion, comme un terrain longtemps exploré, mais jamais conquis, les adorant comme lui seul savait le faire, comme Mycroft le lui avait appris.

Puis il s'en fut, sans un mot de plus, emportant serrée dans sa main la preuve que le cœur même du gouvernement britannique était à lui, et à personne d'autre. Pressé de se retrouver chez lui, pour savourer ce je t'aime pour lequel il s'était tant battu. Laissant un Mycroft pantelant, insatisfait, et passablement perturbé affalé dans son grand siège. Celui-ci fut sorti de sa rêverie par Anthéa lui annonçant qu'elle venait de décaler son rendez-vous de 9 heure sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux de son smartphone. Il n'eut pas le temps de la remercier qu'elle avait de nouveau disparu. Cela lui laissait quelques minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions avant de retourner affronter le monde impitoyable des secrets d'états… Bien plus clément que celui des problèmes de couple à ses yeux. Il se servit une tasse de thé en soupirant. Toute cette histoire lui avait appris au moins deux choses… Un : Les disputes avec Grégory étaient bien trop usantes pour ses pauvres nerfs. À éviter dans la mesure du possible donc. Deux : Ne jamais, jamais plus tenter de jouer avec Grégory Lestrade sur ce terrain. Trop dangereux.

La matinée avait certes été éreintante, et sa journée ne faisait que commencer, mais au moins pourrait-il se réveiller demain matin en LE tenant dans ses bras. Cela valait bien quelques menues concessions... Et c'est sourire aux lèvres qu'il rejoignit la salle de réunion.


	5. Frist Tears

Salut à vous lecteurs, me revoilà avec un OS qui, je le crains, sera le dernier de cette série d'histoire. N'ayant plus le temps, pas plus que l'inspiration, j'ai décidé de stopper ici cette énumération des premières fois de notre couple favoris, avant que cette série ne se dégrade, ce qu'elle ne mérite surement pas. Je continurais sans aucun doute à écumer le site, à la recherche de choses à lire, voir peut être publier quelques OS... On verra bien ^^

Je tiens donc à remercier du fond du cœur tout les lecteurs qui m'ont suivit dans cette aventure, vos reviews m'ont réchauffé le cœur, se savoir lue et savoir que l'on peut offrir à d'autres des petits moments de détente est une grande satisfaction personnelle... Merci :) Je vous laisse donc avec la dernière partie, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me laissez un petit message pour me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

P.S : Et je dois aussi d'immenses remerciements à ma beta adorée, Tengaar, qui malgré son emplois du temps surchargé a pris le temps de me corriger, afin de vous éviter de vous brûler la rétine ;)

* * *

**First tears**

Un colis banal, porté en main propre par un expéditeur qui semblait l'être beaucoup moins. C'est ce que la secrétaire avait dit à l'inspecteur, le matin même, en lui remettant une lettre en papier kraft sur laquelle était simplement écrit ce nom, de cette fine écriture qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille. S'il n'avait fait aucun doute que l'expéditeur mystère était Mycroft, le contenu de la lettre lui, le laissa plus que perplexe. Une simple clé, en métal dorée, avait cliqueté sur son bureau en tombant du colis. Pas de mot, aucune explication et pire que tout le dit Holmes était resté injoignable toute la journée. Grégory avait cependant une idée assez précise de ce que cette clé pouvait ouvrir, et non ce n'était pas celle du cœur de son fonctionnaire d'amant. Celle de sa maison en revanche…

Il se souvenait vaguement s'être plaint de devoir toujours sonner pour qu'on lui ouvre alors même qu'il passait la majeure partie de son temps libre dans l'imposante demeure. La signification du geste lui semblait par contre un peu obscure… Mycroft voulait-il qu'il emménage avec lui pour de bon ?

Planté sur le seuil de la propriété nichée dans les faubourgs huppés de la capitale, qu'il connaissait désormais si bien, Grégory tout en tripotant sa nouvelle possession, se fit alors la réflexion qu'il y passait désormais plus de temps que chez lui. Si l'on pouvait appeler "chez lui" le minuscule appartement impersonnel et vide qu'il louait depuis le divorce et qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'aménager vraiment. Il s'y sentait bien plus étranger qu'ici dans cette villa, certes démesurée, mais remplie de souvenirs, de moments partagés, de premières fois mémorables comme de routines confortables. C'était sur ce seuil qu'il lui avait fait part de ses sentiments, et qu'ils se disaient au revoir chaque matin. Dans cette cuisine où ils avaient eu leur première dispute, qu'ils se retrouvaient tard dans la nuit, lorsque leur travail les avaient fait veiller. Dans ce lit où ils avaient passé des nuits mémorables, et qu'ils se réveillaient ensemble certains week-ends. Et dans cette bibliothèque chaleureuse, où ils passaient des nuits confortables à contempler le feu, qu'il avait vu Mycroft Holmes pleurer pour la première fois.

Toujours, il avait su voir la personne cachée sous la couche de bonnes manières et de comportements distingués dont l'homme d'état plaisait à s'entourer. Auparavant il ne pouvait que l'entrapercevoir dans un mouvement trop précipité, un spasme des doigts lorsque les piques de Sherlock le touchaient, un plissement au coin des yeux lorsqu'il se retenait de sourire. Puis à mesure que leur relation évoluait, les signes s'étaient fait plus francs. Même si Mycroft se montrait toujours imperturbable en public, Grégory savait que dans leur intimité il abaissait sa garde, le laissant voir ce qu'il y avait sous cette carapace, à lui et lui seul. Il savait que cet homme n'était pas seulement l'ombre du gouvernement britannique, qu'il n'était qu'un homme, malgré tous ces efforts pour s'élever au-dessus de cette condition. Il savait tout cela. Mais parfois, face à cet esprit qui le perçait à jour et le mettait à nu dès que leurs regards se croisait, il oubliait. Pourtant il n'oublierait jamais la première fois qu'il avait vu les larmes de cet être extraordinaire.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, il était rentré bien après minuit, retardé par la pile de dossiers en retard qu'il avait dû remplir sous la menace de sa direction. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir une lueur s'échapper de la bibliothèque, Mycroft ayant la fâcheuse habitude de ramener du travail jusque dans leur lit s'il le fallait. Ce qui était beaucoup plus inhabituel était le silence de plomb régnant sur la pièce, pas de cliquetis d'ordinateur, pas de crissement de stylo plume, ni de murmures, juste les craquements du bois dans la cheminée. Intrigué, il toqua doucement à la porte et, ne recevant aucune réponse, entra prudemment. La pièce n'était éclairée que par une faible lampe de chevet posée sur le bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce et par la lueur tremblante du feu. D'un parfait romantisme si l'ambiance n'avait pas été si lugubre.

Il s'approcha des fauteuils disposés près de la cheminée et y trouva son amant, un verre de Scotch dans une main, les yeux perdus dans le vague, fixant le feu s'élevant dans l'âtre. Il avait sur ce visage d'ordinaire si neutre et maîtrisé, une expression que Grégory ne lui avait jamais vue, celle d'un homme perdu, fragilisé. Il l'appela doucement, pour lui signaler sa présence, et vit les prunelles si bleues se relever lentement vers lui.

"Bonsoir, Grégory." Les yeux étaient durs, son visage s'était brusquement refermé, figé dans ce masque glacial qu'il réservait d'habitude aux étrangers inopportuns.

Grégory ne se laissa pas le temps d'être touché par ce rejet et s'approcha davantage.

"Mycroft, tout va bien ?"

"Oui" Un soupir, puis il reprit : "Je vais parfaitement bien."

"Est-ce que parfaitement bien est un code au MI5 pour dire pas bien du tout ?" La remarque fut seulement accueillie par un froncement de sourcil d'incompréhension, alors il reprit :"Parce que sinon alors tu as effectivement l'air d'aller très bien." Sa déclaration fut saluée par un demi-sourire, qu'il prit comme une victoire personnelle. Voyant son compagnon se replonger dans l'étude des reflets du feu sur son verre, Grégory s'accroupit devant lui, lui retira l'alcool et prit sa main entre les siennes, tentant de conserver ainsi son attention.

"Mycroft, dis moi... Ou au moins montre-moi. Il n'y a que nous ici, tu n'es pas obligé de mentir, pas à moi." Il étouffa un s'il te plaît. Les yeux bleus se reportèrent sur lui, le sondant, fouillant minutieusement le moindre recoin de son âme, cherchant quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Puis Mycroft prit la parole, d'une voix plate, maîtrisée, mais où pointaient des fêlures qu'il ne parvenait pas totalement à masquer. Ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là avait atteint le politicien, l'avait blessé si profondément qu'il semblait en passe de se briser entre ses mains.

"Edward Collins, 33 ans, en service depuis 10 ans, états de service irréprochables, accréditation au secret défense depuis 2 ans, une femme Lisa Collins, institutrice, et un garçon de 5 ans." Un silence. "J'ai pris une décision mal avisée. Et cet homme est mort." Il s'arrêta sur ce mot, et son caractère définitif flotta dans l'air un moment avant qu'il ne reprenne.

"Ce n'est pas le premier, ce ne sera pas le dernier, ce sont les risques du métier, il avait signé pour cela ... Il … il a toujours tenté de nouer le contact avec moi, toujours tenu à échanger des politesses, à parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Et surtout des abeilles. C'était sa passion. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment écouté. Je ne cherche pas à nouer des contacts avec les hommes de terrain. Être concerné n'est jamais un avantage..." Son regard se perdit dans le vague, et Grégory serra un peu plus fort la main qu'il tenait. "Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il s'entêtait à me parler, il m'a répondu qu'au moins le jour où je frapperais à la porte de sa femme pour lui annoncer son décès je me rappellerais qui il était vraiment... L'homme qui parlait des abeilles." Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, alors que sa voix se brisait lentement, déraillant de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que le masque de fer qui recouvrait habituellement son visage se délitait, sous les yeux inquiets de son compagnon.

Grégory prit la parole pour tenter de le rassurer, terrifié par la douleur qu'il pouvait lire sur ce visage. Il avait l'impression que cet être, qui lui était si cher, pourrait se disloquer en petits morceaux tant il semblait fragile à cet instant. "Parfois, des choses se produisent, auxquelles on ne peut s'attendre, qu'on ne peut prédire… La vie, n'a rien à voir avec les maths, tu ne peux pas maitriser tous les paramètres… "

"J'aurais dû !" Mycroft éleva la voix, déviant la colère qu'il ressentait envers lui-même contre son compagnon. "Il était sous ma responsabilité ! Ils le sont tous… Ils me confient leur vie pour que je les utilise comme bon me semble. Sur mon échiquier géopolitique, ils ne sont que des pions sans visages. Face aux intérêts de la nation leurs vies semblent si insignifiantes... Pourtant ils ne sont pas seulement des soldats. Ils sont fils, frères, pères, maris, amants !"

Il prit une respiration sifflante, et voulut ajouter quelque chose, qui resta coincé dans sa gorge, ses mots se transformèrent en sanglots, et de minuscules gouttes d'eau salées commencèrent à couler de ses yeux si clairs. Grégory surpris, mit un moment à réagir, mais il l'entoura finalement de ses bras, attirant sa tête sur son épaule.

Perdre un agent était l'une des pires choses qui pouvait arriver à un leader. Grégory s'y était toujours préparé mais ne l'avait jamais vécu. Et maintenant qu'il tenait l'homme qu'il aimait, défait, fermement serré contre lui, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était dépassé. Il aurait cru que de toutes les personnes, Mycroft aurait été celle capable de gérer une telle situation. Il s'était trompé. Il avait toujours su que ce dernier avançait dans la vie comme dans une parties d'échec, manipulant, ordonna, obtenant, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il en ressentait tant de culpabilité, qu'il pouvait souffrir de la solitude qu'impliquait la place de décideur qu'il avait lui-même tant chercher à obtenir. Il ne savait pas qu'être le pilier de la nation, l'ombre du gouvernement, le murmure derrière chaque décision lui coûtait autant.

La voix rauque de l'homme d'état s'éleva encore une fois, dans un murmure entrecoupé, avouant enfin ce qui le rongeait au fond de lui, cette peur viscérale qui était restée latente pendant des mois, et revenait le hanter en cette sombre nuit. "Un jour, ça pourrait être toi..."

Grégory avait répondu dans un murmure doux et tendre, un simple mot, qui flotta encore longtemps au-dessus d'eux, qui ne s'était sans doute pas encore dissipé à ce jour, un seul mot, comme une promesse : "Jamais."

* * *

Toutes les nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble étaient uniques, toutes étaient importantes, mais cette nuit-là était celle où il avait enfin vu la part d'ombre de cet homme incroyable à la fois froid, manipulateur, calculateur, et tellement concerné qu'il finirait consumé. Fixant la porte noire de ce qui était en fin de compte devenu son havre, son point de chute, il se mit à sourire. Tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés étaient précieux mais ils n'étaient rien en comparaison de ce qu'ils avaient encore à vivre... Ensemble. Peut-être devrait-il effectivement abandonner son appartement en ville. A quoi pouvait-il bien servir si les seules choses qu'il aimait étaient ici ?

Plongé dans ces pensées, il ne s'était pas aperçut qu'il s'était immobilisé devant la porte bien plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il sursauta donc, désorienté, lorsque la porte devant ses yeux se déroba, pour laisser apparaitre la silhouette familière du propriétaire. "Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Je ne t'ai pas donné cette clé pour que tu restes dehors à contempler la porte comme si elle recelait les mystères de…" Grégory prit soin de s'assurer que la fin de cette tirade n'atteigne jamais les lèvres de son amant, préférant sentir cette bouche si tentante remuer doucement contre la sienne. Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avec tendresse et dévotion. Mycroft entrouvrit les lèvres laissant s'échapper un soupir, et l'inspecteur en profita largement pour approfondir le baiser en repoussant son amant vers l'intérieur. Ils franchirent le seuil enlacés et Grégory se laissa fondre dans cette étreinte douce, chaleureuse, familière. Il était à la maison.


End file.
